


The speed of my heart.

by BaraShojo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraShojo/pseuds/BaraShojo
Summary: "I've never met someone like you."Shiro smiled,"Can't say I have either."





	The speed of my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> In which Shiro fucks a car.  
> twitter: @voltronvine

The day was hot,dry and hazy. Shiro sat up from the hot pavement he laid on, shaking his head slowly. Where was he? The surroundings didn't help Shiro make sense of his sorroundings. He needed water, and quick. Making a billboard about a mile away his first check point he stood up and dusted himself off. The hot summer air burned his skin as he walked rapidly to his destination.

"It smells like burnt tire and gasoline..." He said as he approached his destination. Covering his nose he jotted up the hill. 

"Radiator springs?" A town? A town! Shiro could finally get some water and food into his system. 

"Hello? Anybody here?" Shiro called out.

"hello?" An answer!

"Hello,sorry to bother you but, can I trouble you for any water? I don't have any money, but I could help with someone for a meal or two?"

shiro made his way passed the gates of the town. He stopped in his tracks.

staring back at him was a shiny,red racing car with big blue eyes.

they stared at each other. Shiro had stumbled in a weird alien planet it seemed.

"what,,,what are you?" The shimmering car asked driving forward. Shiro took a step back.

"I'm lighting McQueen." The car said. Shiro was both fascinated and scared, not able to take his eyes off him. He had never seen anyone more beautiful!

"Are you a talking car?" He asked relaxing seeing as McQueen didn't look like he was hostile.

"well yes, all cars speak." Suddenly more cars came out of buildings. Whispering to each other in astonishment. They wondered what Shiro was;perhaps a fucked up motorcycle ?

 

After a lot of explaining Lightning understood Shiro's situation. Shiro felt like his black lion and McQueen weren't very different being sentient machines and all.

 "How was the lasagna?" Lightning McQueen said pouring Shiro a glass of water. But McQueen didn't have fingers so he just knocked everything over and made a goddamn mess. 

"Oh no your pants!" 

"It's quite okay McQueen." Said Shiro standing up and putting a cloth over the stain.

"Here come back to my place, I have a spare pair of pants your can use." Said the car.

"okay."

 

Back at Mcqueens house Shiro sat down on a stack of tires.

"Nice place you have here!"

mcqueen locked his door and turned to Shiro.

"take off your pants."

"Hey why are you dimming the lights Lightning McQueen?" The car drove over to him , his big blue eyes shining in his headlights.

"I don't typically do this, but when I saw you, my oiled my engines." Shiro was taken a back. He should've know McQueen didn't have pants.

"McQueen, typically I do the riding , but," he said dropping his pants to the ground.

"I wouldn't mind being the one ridden tonight."

**Beep beep.**

Lightning McQueen lifted his trunk. 


End file.
